Arthur Frost: Ace Attorney
by Shadowsleuth
Summary: After the events in AJ, the Era of Defense Attorneys has come, bringing in many fierce and corrupt lawyers into the courtroom. Follow Arthur Frost, a rookie prosecutor, as he aims to punish the guilty and change the courts! Features mostly OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Turnabout Storm, Opening

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello, everyone, Shadowsleuth here! Some of you may know me from Ace Attorney Online. Or maybe not...**  
><strong>Anyways, this is my first fan-fiction ever, and it's based on a series that I am creating over on AAO.<strong>  
><strong>If you want to know more, check out my thread there, which has illustrations and sprites I've made thus far.<strong>  
><strong>I'm a total grammar freak, so please alert me if there's anything I missed.<strong>  
><strong>Also, there may be some slight spoilers for all Ace Attorney games.<strong>  
><strong>Thank you!<strong>

**Disclaimer:** **Arthur Frost and co. are mine, but all the other characters and Ace Attorney in general is property**  
><strong>of the geniuses at Capcom.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur Frost: Ace Attorney<strong>

**By Shadowsleuth**

**Episode 1: Turnabout Storm**

_Mia Fey... Phoenix Wright... Apollo Justice..._

_Three defense attorneys who fought for change and evolution in court. They faced many trials and tribulations in order to achieve justice for all._

_With the help of Phoenix Wright, and the addition of the juror system, the courts have been completely turned about. However, is this really such a good thing...?_

**South Bridge**  
><strong>4:55 PM<strong>_  
><em>

The pouring rain showered the gray city, scattering its clear drops onto the streets, sidewalks, and swallowing up whatever dryness it could find. She found it fascinating, staring at the monochrome world, as wet footsteps alerted her to an approaching figure. She turned to look and found two men, deep in conversation.  
>Perhaps, she thought, they were old friends, or perhaps merely passersby conversing about the weather. She turned her attention for a way and continued to quietly observe the falling rain. And then...<p>

**BANG!**

* * *

><p><strong>District Court<strong>**, Courtroom No. 5  
>Prosecutor Lobby<br>10:00 AM**

_(It's time... My first trial...)_

How many times had other prosecutors stood in this lobby, anticipating their first case? Though the court system had been thrown about by Phoenix Wright and his young protege, Apollo Justice, the lobby had barely changed at all. The portrait hanging above the maroon couch had switched from the Judge's balding image into that of a bright red flower, and some new pottery had been added near the windows. However, for the most part, the rooms were the same as ever, like a faithful dog waiting for its master._  
><em>

A young attorney quietly fiddled with the Prosecutor's badge in his pocket as he sat upon the couch. It had taken him many years to earn it, and now he finally had it. It seemed so small, so delicate, as if the lightest touch would crush it into dust, but what it stood for was so much more. He took it out once more, as if to verify that he really had it, then put it away just as quickly. While his outward appearance was totally relaxed, a slight twitch on his right index finger betrayed his true emotions.

_(I must stay cool, he thought, cool, calm, and collected...)_

He shifted through the evidence once more, making sure he had everything. So absorbed was he in thought that he didn't notice the man approaching him.

"Hello, there, Arthur!" he said, causing the new prosecutor to leap out of his skin with a yelp of surprise.

"M-Mr. Jonathan," Arthur replied, cursing himself for being so nervous.

Jonathan Vyra was a tall young man, not a day over 28, with a cheerful grin permanently plastered to his face. His blond hair covered his left eye, and his other eye was a dazzling gold iris. He wore a dark purple suit with matching pants and a yellow tie. Most notably, and upon his lapel sat a shiny golden badge.

Arthur Frost was 21, fresh out of law school. He wore a plain white suit, matching pants, and a blue tie. His hair was raven-black, and cascaded over his right eye, similar to Jonathan, and his visible eye was dark blue.

Looking at them, you would probably never guess that they were student and mentor.

"Well, this is it," said Jonathan. "I hope you keep in mind everything I taught you."

"Of course," Frost said, regaining his composure. "I don't plan on losing."

Jonathan started to chuckle. "Ah, you're starting to act like a real prosecutor! Just don't forget what's important, okay?"

"Protecting the innocent and giving the guilty their due," Arthur replied. "However, I trust the police to find the true killer the first time around."

"Well, it is true that with the Era of Defense Attorneys here that detectives have been cracking down a bit more," Jonathan said with a chuckle. He picked up a file from the evidence.

"Ed Smithers, a suspected drug dealer and con man. Sounds like you may have reeled in a big one, Arthur!"

"I hope so," Arthur replied, taking the file back from his mentor and carefully placing it into the court record.

Jonathan looked around and noted that no one else was in the room.

"Where is your witness, Arthur?"

Arthur instantly froze up. "She's... Well..."

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, she doesn't want to testify," Arthur said sheepishly. "I can't seem to get her to talk."

"That does seem like a problem."

_(Then why are you smiling like that?_) Arthur thought.

"Well, why don't you show her something to help her?"

"Show her something?" Arthur flipped through the court record. He didn't see anything that would convince her to talk. "I don't see anything in here that would convince her to talk..."

Jonathan winked at the white-clad rookie with his visible eye. "I'm sure you'll think of something!"

Arthur sighed and slouched slightly, causing his long black hair to completely mask his face. He quickly pushed it out of the way and turned to the door.

He opened it slowly and looked into the hallway, where a young woman sat nervously on the bench outside the lobby's entrance.

She was rather young, about 18, and clutched a notebook tightly as if it was a shield. Her short hair was an elegant shade of royal blue, like the flag of a powerful kingdom. According to his files, Arthur knew that she was an art student at a local college, and had a few oddities about her. Currently, she was staring at the opposite wall intently, as if her gaze could change it into a vibrant swirl of color. She looked so tranquil, not moving or speaking, that Arthur was afraid that any noise or movement would cause her to shatter like a glass statue.

"Um, Ms. Alise Reevers?" He said, as quietly as he could while still being audible.

She slowly turned to face him, seemingly snapped out of her trance. "You are Prosecutor Frost, correct?"

"Y-yes, I am," Arthur responded, somewhat unnerved by his witness's tone. "Um, I would like to ask you to reconsider your request earlier."

She slowly shook her head in response, clenching her sketchbook tighter. "I... I can't. If I do, then he'll..."

She flinched away, and Arthur instantly felt terrible. He sat next to her rather awkwardly and tried to think of a way to reassure her somehow. His hand instinctively went to his pocket and began to fiddle with his badge. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Ms. Reevers," he said as gently as possible, trying to erase all traces of doubt or uncertainty from his voice. He opened his palm out to her, showing his shiny new badge to her.

"Your... badge?" Alise stared at it with the same intensity that she had the wall. "It's very nice, but..."

"Ms. Reevers, this badge is proof that I am a capable lawyer," Arthur said as professionally as he could. "As long as I wear this badge, I promise that nothing will happen to you. If you work with me, I will make sure that he never hurts anyone again."

Alise was silent for a moment, then her grip on her sketchbook loosened, and she gave a small smile. "Thank you, Mr. Frost. I understand. I shouldn't have been so cowardly."

"It's alright," Arthur said, relieved that it had worked. "It's only natural to be a little worried."

Alise nodded and followed him into the lobby.

"You sure have a way with women, Arthur," Jonathan said with a grin.

Arthur reddened slightly and cleared his throat. "A-anyway, let's prepare your testimony..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all so far! This was really more like a prologue than a first chapter. If you haven't guessed, I based the character of Alise Reevers on Vera Misham from Apollo Justice, since that's her sprite in the game version. The next part will introduce some new characters, including a new Judge, the defense attorney, and the defendant. <strong>

**I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! Please review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Turnabout Storm, Trial Start

**Author's Notes**:

**Okay, so here we are, Chapter 2! Thanks to all who read this far!  
>I implore you all to leave your reviews and thoughts on this series so I can work<br>on making it better, okay?  
><strong>

**District Court**  
><strong>Courtroom No. 5<strong>  
><strong>10:30 AM<strong>

The crowd was restless, as usual. The murmurs from the gallery hung over the entire court as Arthur Frost took his position at the prosecution bench, resting on arm on the desk, and the other in his pocket, quietly fiddling with his badge.  
>Jonathan Vyra took his place next to him in the co-council seat, a bemused look on his face.<p>

"My, how the courts have changed..." he muttered with a slight chuckle.

Arthur placed the evidence on the desk, trying to look as confident as possible.

Across from him, the defendant sat grinning confidently. His hair was a ridiculous mess, shooting out in a way that would make Yugi Moto jealous. He wore a rather gaudy outfit with not a hint of subtlety. He was busy playing with his hair and leaning back in his chair, looking more like he was at a leisurely picnic than at a trial. The defense bench, however, was unoccupied.

**SMACK!**

The Judge, a bespectacled young man with a short beard and brown hair, brought down his gavel, magically silencing the talkative gallery.

"Good morning," he said, addressing the court with an authoritative tone. "I am Judge Gardner. As some of you may have noticed, I am indeed a new Judge, and this is my first trial. The court is now in session."

He smacked his gavel again for added emphasis. "Mr. Smithers, please take the stand."

The defendant made his way over to the stand with a swagger in his step and a sneer on his face.

"Mr. Ed Smithers. You stand accused of the murder of Mr. Jeff Dune. How do you plead?"

Smithers ran his fingers through his wild hair and then declared: "Could a face like this be Guilty, Your Honor?"

"I'll take that as a 'Not Guilty', then."

Smithers merely shrugged and returned to his seat.

"Alright, then," Judge Gardner said, pushing up his glasses. "I understand that the prosecution for this case is also a first-timer to the courts?"

Arthur nodded in response. "Yes, Your Honor. The prosecution is ready."

"Very good... Hm?" Gardner took notice of Jonathan, as well as the golden badge he wore.

"Hey..." You could practically see the gears turning inside the new Judge's head. "I know you. You're Jonathan Vyra, the famous Defense Attorney!"

"Guilty as charged," Jonathan replied with a laugh.

"But... You're standing with the prosecutor."

"Indeed."

Gardner pondered this for a moment, then shook his head and dismissed the matter.

"Anyways," He said, pushing up his glasses again, "Will the representative of the jury please take the stand?"

The jurors were not present, but were watching from afar via camera footage. Arthur imagined their cold gazes watching his every move, and straightened his posture and held his head a little higher.

Meanwhile, the representative, a rather elderly man, stepped up to the stand. In his ear was a headset that connected him to the jury. Despite his age, he had the air of a military man and a piercing glare that showed many years of experience. Once he was certain that he had the court's undivided attention, he spoke.

"The jury is ready, Your Honor." he said, his voice sounding more like a Judge's than Gardner's. He stepped down and returned to his seat.

"Very good," Gardner said, trying to sound more Judge-like. "Now, let's see..."

Gardner sat there for a moment, running over the court procedures in his head. Arthur began to worry if his case would hold up to this rather new Judge...

"Ah! I remember!" Gardner declared like a schoolchild who had remembered an answer to a question, "Is the defense prepared?"

He turned to look at the defense bench, only to find it deserted.

"Um... Where is the defense?"

_(You just noticed now?_) Arthur thought.

"My lawyer should be here any minute, Your Honor," Smithers said, idly toying with a strand of hair. "But you might as well hand me a Not Guilty verdict right now, because my lawyer's one of the best."

_(We'll see about that, Smithers_,) Arthur thought as he glared at the defendant like a wolf baring its fangs.

"Well, if the defense isn't here, then I can't start the trial..." Gardner said, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, a dramatic cry rang out in the courtroom.

_**"OBJECTION!"**_

The gallery turned towards the source of the yell to find the courtroom doors bursting open. Through it stepped in a man donning a fedora hat, a bright blue jacket, and a glimmering golden badge on his shirt.  
>He wore a winning smile and practically danced to the defense bench, flashing grins to the crowd and the hidden cameras of the jury. He high-fived the defendant before taking his place at the bench like a rock star taking the stage.<p>

"Yo, Judge," he said, quickly slipping on his jacket, "Sorry I'm late."

"You must be Mr. Gullivan, correct?" Gardner said scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Caesar Gullivan," the defense attorney replied, "Gull to my friends, a threat to my enemies."

He took off his hat with a graceful swoop of his arm, revealing a shock of light blue hair tied up in the back, like the tail-feathers of a seagull.

"I'm here to set the record straight; to trim the lies from the tree of truth; to end the deception in the courts; and free this righteous man from the wrongful chains of the law!"

This speech caused a ripple of noise amongst the crowd.

"Caesar Gullivan? I've heard of him!"

"I heard he's really good."

"Defense attorneys nowadays have quite a bit of impact..."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the flamboyance of this show-off attorney. The gallery, much to his dismay, seemed quite taken with him.

"He's playing to the audience," Jonathan explained. "It's the main advantage defense attorneys use. They know that they're being watched by good-hearted people, and have a talent of twisting the truth for them."

"Is that why you always win?" Arthur asked jokingly.

"Heh, well, it's part of the reason. But the main reason is because I only defend those who are truly innocent."

His smile momentarily wavered. "Seeing men like him make me feel nothing but disgust. You would never find me trying to sell off scum as gold."

"Alright, then," Gardner said, satisfied. "Now that we're all here, let's start the trial!"

**SMACK!**

The courtroom filled with silence and anticipation. Arthur stared down Gullivan, and the defense attorney met his challenging glare with a confident smirk.

"Now..." Gardner muttered to himself, "What am I supposed to do, again...? "

The entire courtroom groaned at once.

"Your Honor," Arthur spoke up, "With your permission, I'd like to give my opening statements."

"Yes, of course, opening statements!"

He smacked down his gavel again. "Right, let's see what you've got, Mr. Frost."

Arthur held up the case file and began to read.

"The victim was a Mr. Jeff Dune, an upcoming doctor and talented medic. He was killed at South Bridge yesterday at 5:00 PM by a gunshot to the chest."

"I see..." Gardner said, trying to appear thoughtful.

"There was little evidence left at the crime scene," Arthur continued. "The murder weapon is currently missing, and the police believe that it is still in the killer's possession. However, a bullet was recovered from the victim's body, so we can check the ballistic markings to any weapons that may turn up."

He held up a light brown envelope with the words "Autopsy Report" written on it. "The prosecution submits the bullet and this autopsy report as evidence, Your Honor."

"I see," Gardner said, searching his stubble pensively. "The court accepts this into evidence."

"Lastly," Arthur said, taking out the final piece of evidence, "This is a picture taken from the security camera at South Bridge."

He displayed it for all the court to see; a high-angle shot of the defendant entering the bridge. The bridge was a very elegant wood bridge with a heavy trench coat on, designed to resemble those of the Japanese temples. The bridge and the cobblestone path leading to it were unusually dark, and the ripples in the river below the bridge confirmed that it was indeed raining, and raining hard.

"Hey, that's the defendant!" Gardner said.

_(Thank you, Captain Obvious_,) Arthur thought.

"Yes, it is," Arthur said. "As you can see from this picture, there was a very big storm on the day of the murder. Very few people were out of their homes during it."

"Yes, yes, I remember hearing that it was one of the biggest storms of the year," Gardner interjected again.

_(I'm getting tired of this Judge's constant interjections_,) Arthur thought, inwardly sighing to himself.

"Unfortunately, the storm didn't leave a lot of evidence behind, and there wasn't much to find at the crime scene. However, seeing how there were very few people out during this storm, ergo, fewer witnesses, and the defendant was in the same area as the victim at around the same time as the murder..." Arthur slammed his desk with his right fist for emphasis, then drove his point home.

**_"The only possibility for these actions is to commit murder!"_**

The crowd began to chatter once again, until silenced by another smack of Gardner's gavel.

"Order in the court!" He declared. "I've always wanted to say that..."

**_"OBJECTION!"_**

All eyes shifted to Gullivan, who shook his head at Arthur as if he were a fly attempting to escape a glass jar.

"The only possibility? Don't make me laugh." He proceeded to do so anyways. "So typical of you closed-minded prosecutors. Isn't that what the others thought when they matched wits with the legendary Phoenix Wright?"

_(Don't even compare yourself to him_,) Arthur wanted to say, but restrained himself.

"Rookie, I think your accusations should wait until after I've completed my cross-examination." Gullivan pointed a taunting finger at Arthur. "So hurry up and drag out that pretty little witness of yours and let's get this started!"

"Fine, then," Arthur said. "Will Ms. Alise Reevers please take the stand?"

In a couple of minutes, the artist stood at the stand, staring off into space until pulled back down to earth by Arthur's voice.

"Witness, please give your name and occupation."

"Alise Reevers, freshman art student..."

"Alright. Please give your testimony regarding what you saw."

"Okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY<strong>

**_-What I Witnessed-_  
><strong>

_"I was at South Bridge on the day of the crime, sketching the bridge for an art project."_

_"It was raining really hard, so I drew from the shed nearby."_

_"The victim was already on the bridge when I got there. He was just standing idly, so I didn't pay him any mind."_

_"A few minutes later, another man walked up and they started talking."_

_"However, I ran out of supplies, so I had to run to the store to buy more."_

_"Once I got back, I heard a gunshot, and then a splash."_

_"I looked to the bridge and only saw the defendant walking away."_

_"Then I went to notify the authorities."_

* * *

><p>The court was silent for a few moments, and Judge Gardner had his eyes closed in thought. After a while, he opened one and looked at the witness.<p>

"Oh, you're finished?" He sat up straight and rapped his gavel again. "Um, in that case, start the cross-examination!"

"Arthur," Jonathan said, "This is where it gets rough. Gullivan will do anything he can to try and discredit your witness. You can't let that happen. Whatever lies he throws out there, shatter them with some evidence, okay?"

"Got it," Arthur said. _(I won't lose to Gullivan, and I won't let Smithers get away!)_

"Heh, let's see what you've got, Rookie," Gullivan said with a sneer.

**SMACK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, another chapter done! I look forward to putting all of this into game form on Ace Attorney Online!<br>The next chapter will be the Cross-Examination, where things will get really heated!  
>Thank you for reading, and please review!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3: TS, Cross Examining Part 1

**Author Notes:  
>Okay, third chapter! Awesome! This time will feature the cross-examination, where Frost and Gullivan<br>will face off for the first time! For your convenience, I've added a key to help the reading flow.**

**Words in BOLD are either sound effects, details such as time and places, or important words.  
>Words in (parenthesis) and <strong>_italics_ **are Arthur's thoughts.  
>Words in only <strong>_italics_ **are part of the witness testimony.  
>Words in BOLD and <strong>_italics_** are being yelled.**

**Hope this helps! Now, onto the story...**

* * *

><p>"Let the cross-examination begin!" Gardner declared.<p>

**SMACK!**

* * *

><p><strong>CROSS-EXAMINATION<strong>  
><em>-What I Witnessed-<em>

_"I was at South Bridge on the day of the crime, sketching the bridge for an art project." _

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"That's certainly a strange place for you to be working," Gullivan observed. "Why did you choose that location?"

"Well," Alise said, avoiding eye contact and fiddling with her hair, "The college I go to overlooks that bridge, and I often look at it out the window of my classroom...  
>I thought it would be nice to draw for my art project, but when I went outside to draw..."<p>

_"It was raining really hard, so I drew from the shed nearby."_

_**"HOLD IT!"  
><strong>_

"It seems to me that if you were busy sketching, you probably weren't paying much attention to anything else."

"Well, I do get a little wrapped up in my work sometimes..." Alise admitted, fidgeting with her hair. "But I'm sure about what I saw..."

_(Good, she's doing well. She's blowing off Gullivan's questions.)_

"Don't get too cocky," Jonathan warned him. "Gullivan isn't going to let a simple testimony like that stop him, you know."

__"The victim was already on the bridge when I got there. He was just standing idly, so I didn't pay him any mind."_ _

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"So, you saw the victim beforehand, did you?" He asked.

"Yes, but as I said, I didn't pay him any mind..."

"Really? Because if you 'didn't pay him any mind', then it seems to me that there's some room for doubt in your testimony."

"What do you mean, Mr. Gullivan?" Gardner asked, leaning in inquisitively.

"What I mean is, are you entirely sure that you saw the victim on that bridge?"

"Ah, well..." Alise began to stutter. "I'm pretty sure it was him..."

Gullivan swung his fist in an arc over his head before slamming it down on his desk.

"'Pretty sure' doesn't cut it here, Ms. Witness. Did you or did you not see the victim on the bridge?"

**_"BACK OFF!"_**

Arthur slammed his own desk before continuing.

"The witness has already stated that she saw the victim! What more do you need?"

Gullivan shook his head and chuckled softly.

"You look nervous. Are you afraid I'm going to find a flaw with the testimony?"

"That's irrelevant."

"Oh? Well, you see, to me it seems like this little lady isn't entirely sure."

He flashed a sparkly grin at Alise, who gripped her sketchbook tightly in response.

"I'm just doing my job to make sure that she's not lying," Gullivan said. He then pointed an accusatory finger at the witness.

"Well, witness? Are you 110% certain that the man you saw that day was the victim?"

Alise looked nervous, and clenched her sketchbook tightly.

"Well, I did see him, but..."

"But what, witness?"

"I... saw him from **behind** only, so..."

**_"OBJECTION!"_**

Gullivan slammed his desk once more and grinned slyly.

"So, witness, what you are saying is _**that the man you saw may not have been the victim!**_"

**_"OBJECTION!"_**

Arthur shouted, finger extended.

"Just because she saw him standing the other way doesn't mean that she didn't see him!"

"Yes, but this pretty little witness here had never met the victim before, had she?"

Alise slowly shook her head, and Gullivan smirked in satisfaction.

"Therefore... _**It is perfectly conceivable that the man she saw was someone else entirely!**_"

"Argh!" Arthur flinched backwards as if the words had dealt him a physical blow.

Gullivan took a bow, and then proceeded to point directly at Arthur.

"I'm not done yet, you know. I think it's about time I gave my **Counterargument**."

* * *

><p><strong>COUNTERARGUMENT<strong>

_-Gullivan's Logic-_

_"Well, it seems that our little miss witness here is a little doubtful, eh?"_

_"I'm willing to bet that the person she saw wasn't the victim at all!"_

_"Therefore, the rest of the testimony is irrelevant. Looks like you're out of luck, Rookie!"_

* * *

><p>"Well, that was some pretty solid logic there, Mr. Gullivan," Gardner said.<p>

"Why thank you, Judge," Gullivan took another bow.

_(Solid! It's sheer speculation!)_

Jonathan shook his head. "Is this what's become of the courts nowadays...?"

He turned to face his protegee, and for once, he did not smile. "Listen, Arthur. You can't fight him using traditional tactics. He's going to do everything in his power to get his point across, and you have to do the same, evidence or no evidence. Break his theory. Keep pressing him until it gives away. And when the time is right, then present some solid evidence, and drive the final nail into his coffin!"

"Yes, sir!" Arthur replied, clenching his fists.

_(Gullivan, I won't let you win!)_

* * *

><p><strong>REBUTTAL<strong>

_-Gullivan's Logic-_

_"Well, it seems that our little miss witness here is a little doubtful, eh?"_

_"I'm willing to bet that the person she saw wasn't the victim at all!"_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"Do you have any proof?" Arthur asked.

"Proof?" Gullivan shook his head. "Sorry, but the burden of proof is on the prosecution, isn't it?"

"Well, when it's the defense making claims, then usually they have some evidence to back it up, right?"

Gullivan slammed his desk. "Oh, really? I know of a certain defense attorney that had plenty of things to say, but was constantly denied because of you sneaky prosecutors!"

He struck a heroic pose and pointed an accusing finger at Arthur.

"If it hadn't been for you corrupt lawyers, the truth could have been revealed long before!"

**_"OBJECTION!"_**

"I request that you stop right there in the verbal assault of my profession!" Arthur demanded angrily.

Gullivan merely smiled cockily in return. "Heh, that's just like you prosecutors. You get all worked up over the smallest things..."

"Why you..." Arthur's fist clenched in anger.

"Arthur, calm down," Jonathan reminded him. "That's exactly what he wants. If you lose your cool, it's game over."

Arthur's fist slowly unclenched. "Fine, let's continue."

_"Therefore, the rest of the testimony is irrelevant. Looks like you're out of luck, Rookie!"_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

Arthur slammed his desk.

"Mr. Gullivan, your theory hardly proves anything! If we are to believe a word you say-"

_**"OBJECTION!"**_

"Let me guess," Gullivan said, sneering at Arthur, "You want proof, right? Well, let me ask you something: Do you take the jury for a bunch of sheep? Do you think you can just herd them around every which way with your 'evidence' and such?"

He shook his head and grinned briefly before continuing.

"Face it, Rookie. You may say my claims are baseless, but it's _YOU_ who's making baseless claims!"

Arthur cringed, and hurriedly checked the Court Record.

_(There has to be something... There has to be something...!)_

"Judge!" Gullivan said, startling Gardner, who had been nearly dozing the entire time.

"Huh? No, I was merely, uh, considering both side's arguments..." He quickly shook the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Don't worry, Judge," Gullivan said, "You'll have plenty of time to nap later. For now, I think it's time to wrap this trial up."

He slammed his desk. "The defense would like to call a _real_ witness, Your Honor!"

_(Wait, what!)_

"The defense can call witnesses too, Arthur," Jonathan said, as if reading his mind.

"S-Sir," Arthur said, looking ashamed, "I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry," Jonathan said, his ever-confident smile returning. "_This is where the REAL trial begins."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it. Sort of short, I know, but it's good to at least have this chapter done.<strong>

**This was mostly to show how the defense has become corrupt, and basically rules the courts. I promise to get into more  
>serious stuff in the next chapter.<strong>

**Thank you for reading, and please review!  
><strong>


End file.
